Tasia Spiro
Tasia Spiro (born 1980) is a central character of the Clockwork series of stories as well as a major one in The IT Files, plus she'd appeared in a couple of Tucker's Wand stories. She's a former Interpol agent, now with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. For the ITEA she serves as an Assistant Director as well as the leader for Team Alpha. She is in a relationship with Lucienne Christophe and possesses the Temporal Gene. Biography Born in Volos, Greece, Tasia Spiro grew up dreaming of being a spy. by the time the Soviet Union fell Tasia started to see the era of the classic spy games to be changing, and it grew a bit less appealing. Changing her ambition slightly, Tasia worked to join Interpol, wanting to help keep the world safe on an international level. Three years after being recruited Tasia had already made herself known as being skilled in undercover work, her past dreams of being a spy aiding her greatly. In spite of still being considered green by some of her superiors, Tasia was put on the fast-track for leading a task force and assigned to work under Lucienne Christophe, who was leading an investigation into a series of international thefts. During the assignment Tasia and Lucienne grew close, but after discovering Erika Stone was behind the thefts Tasia was kidnapped. By the time she was brought to Malibu Tasia had recovered from Erika's Type-7 drug and, after quickly learning how it worked, freed Lucienne and the rest of her team, but not before admitting she had feelings for her commander. Though Erika ultimately escaped Interpol was satisfied and Lucienne and Tasia started a relationship, also becoming partners after the task force was disbanded. A few months later Tasia joined Lucienne's new task force, this one co-led by Aisha Reynolds and charged with solving the case of disappearing super-models. During the assignment both Lucienne and Aisha were left frozen for a time, forcing Cassandra Flick to take command and bring the team the closest to capturing the kidnappers, but ultimately it took the efforts of other Interpol agents to save the day. While the kidnappers were captured they were rescued and some of Tasia's team was kidnapped, though they were presumed dead, thus Tasia and Lucienne's relationship was a bit strained while their mourned. Months later Tasia was a team leader under Lucienne's expanded task force, who were once again after kidnappers, though this time the targets were also political in nature. Tasia proved invaluable in helping take on their foe, which was revealed to be the Paradise Foundation, but she was later captured and it was her capture that led to an ambush during a prisoner exchange, which was her for Erika. Fortunately Erika managed to help the Interpol agents escape and ultimately the Paradise Foundation was shut down. Erika was pardoned for her past crimes and Tasia learned that she, like Erika, could stop time through intense concentration. This revelation led to Tasia and Erika becoming good friends. When Lucienne was allowed to form the ITEA Tasia came with her, being made a senior member of the organization and the leader of Team Alpha. This caused some internal problems as Tasia was still young in spite of her solid command abilities, which caused some nasty rumors about Tasia and Lucienne's relationship. The pair none the less remained together, in spite of a possible image problem, but it helped that many other people within the agency were also in relationships. Team Alpha was assigned to hunting down Charles Truman III, who'd gotten his hands on Type-7, and during this mission Tasia first met Tucker Holmes. The two shared their time-stopping secrets with one another and Tucker ultimately saved Tasia from the well-prepared criminal, a bond forming between the two. Tasia also took to training new members of IT, including working with Kioni Abasi in tracking down Barry Finnegan and saving Erika from Talieya Anztas. Tasia and Lucienne's relationship began to strain, Tasia starting to abuse her power and ignore Lucienne's needs in favor of her own. When Ashley Tisdale returned Tasia found herself leading a rapidly collapsing ITEA and brought Tucker in for questioning. Tasia was ultimately beaten by Chloe Noi but Tucker and his uncle Scott Dawson were able to save her and many others. Following Ashley's capture Tasia was suspended from duty due to her implusive decisions when taking charge, also needing to be a scapegoat to satisfy Interpol and the United Nations. The suspension from duty also suspended Tasia's relationship with Lucienne. Trying to make the best of her forced vacation, Tasia temporarily moved to Malibu and was given an apartment by Erika. Confused and wanting to just have fun, Tasia visited Tucker and the pair began having an affair, Tucker even having to call in Erika to help keep Tasia under control. The affair eventually ended with the end of Tasia's suspension. After learning from Monica that an IT team was being sent to rescue people trapped at a resort that included Lucienne Tasia booked a flight and flew in to save the day, managing to succeed where Team Zeta had failed. The rescue, which led to the capture of the now well-funded Barry Finnegan, prompted Tasia's return to duty as well as her reunion with her girlfriend, the relationship resuming where it had left off. Relationships Romances * Lucienne Christophe, girlfriend * Tucker Holmes, former lover Teammates * Colette Landry * Jelena Hendraille * Sophie Katsopolis * Suzanna Ortiz * Palmira Tiago (formerly) Friends * Hui Lan, also co-worker * Cassandra Flick, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Marika Heino, also co-worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker * Travis Paddington, also co-worker * Kioni Abasi, also co-worker * Caesar Francisco, also co-worker * Palmira Tiago, also-coworker * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * The Hawaiian Trip * Colette's Test * Erika's Maid * Lucienne's Party * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * A Day at the Park * Tucker's Nightmare * One Hell of a Day * Barry's Vengeance Trivia * Tasia's physical appearance is based on that of former Miss Greece Doukissa Nomikou. * Out of all other IT characters Tasia has made the most appearances in Tucker's Wand stories. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA Category:Time-Stoppers